Trash Fiction Series
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Pequeños fanfics ShizNat en su mayoría sazonadas con otras parejas. Temática más oscura, se podría decir que son lo opuesto a mi fic Omakes. Varios ratings.
1. Shizuru's Harem

**TRASH FICTION SERIES **

**Yeah-sama: **el título es una broma porque no son series son half-shots… fics arrumbados en mi PC incompletos y con pocas probabilidades de ser terminados, por eso les llamo basura.

Lean bajo su propio riesgo….Frustración garantizada.

Agradecimientos a Nat (tu sabes por qué dear XD)

* * *

**1. Shizuru's Harem**

Es imposible para ella pasar desapercibida. No importa donde vaya o donde se encuentre, si es de día o de noche, tampoco importa si va sola o acompañada, su presencia es siempre notada, buscada, adorada. Es como si el mundo girara entorno a ella. Lo demás pierde importancia cuando se está en presencia de ella.

Tiene muchos seguidores donde estudia… súbditos sería la palabra correcta, porque ella es la reina… la amada e idolatrada Kaicho de Fuuka, Fujino Shizuru.

Dicen que tiene una novia en cada especialidad de la facultad; dicen incluso que han caído bajos sus encantos muchos profesores; dicen que posee un harem y la verdad no es difícil de creer esto pues siempre va rodeada de jóvenes hermosas con ojos sólo para ella, todas hambrientas por su atención.

No es difícil de entender el por qué su persona produce tanta fascinación. No sólo es su apariencia que cautiva, porque hermosa es sin duda. Cuantas veces no se han escuchado alabanzas a su pálida tez, a la suave textura de su castaña cabellera o su enigmática sonrisa. Pero son sus ojos los que reciben mayor elogio, su principal arma, un par de gemas marrones que bajo la luz adecuada se tornan el color de la sangre pura y que sin duda tienen el poder de adueñarse de tu alma.

Fujino Shizuru es la reina perfecta sin duda. Y mientras todos tienen motivos para amarla… yo no puedo evitar odiarla.

La miro ahora dando su habitual paseo por el campus con paso galante y confiado como el de quien sabe que posee el lugar. A su rededor revolotean las chicas de su 'harem'. Es un espectáculo patético si me preguntan y si pudiera me alejaría del lugar pero no puedo. Así como posee todo el campus de Fuuka, así me posee ella mí. No hay peor humillación para mí que pertenecerle a la persona que más detesto.

Mi obligación es estar junto a Shizuru, nunca tan cerca como para hacer mi presencia conocida pero tampoco tan lejos como para escaparme de ella. Qué patética es mi vida…

"Sabes, no envidio en lo absoluto tu miserable vida" Interrumpe una voz mis reflexiones. No me sorprende ver a Yuuki Nao unos pasos detrás de mí, es la única persona con el valor suficiente para hablarme de manera tan desdeñosa.

"Hmmp como si la tuya fuera menos miserable" Respondo dándole apenas una mirada sobre mi hombro. Ambas volvemos la mirada hacia Fujino y su harem.

"Al menos no la hago de esclavo" Dice la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlonamente. Me irritan sus palabras. No sabe cuán cerca está de tener la nariz rota. Hoy no estoy de humor así que ataco rápido y con precisión.

"Pero la haces tan bien de prostituta" ¡Ja! Puedo verla moliendo los dientes de rabia. Se lo merece ella dio el primer golpe. Doy unos pasos alejándome de ella victoriosa

"La diferencia es que yo elijo a mis juguetes, en cambio tu eres su juguete, su pequeña perrit-" No dejo que termine de insultarme, antes mi puño encuentra su cara, tumbándola al pasto. Me acerco de manera amenazadora y por el tono pálido que adquirió su rostro sé que puede sentir mi ira. Bien.

"Nao, vuelve a decir algo así y te tiro los dientes." Gruño en su cara, tomándola del frente de su blusa para ponerla de pie. Una disculpa pasa por sus labios pero su mirada se pierde por encima de mi hombro. Entonces escucho aquella voz que me atormenta.

"Natsuki" Dice ELLA y yo me estremezco, puedo sentir su mirada penetrante pero no me atrevo a voltear. Mi orgullo me ha metido en problemas de nuevo.

"Oi Kuga" El susurro de Nao me despierta de mi ensueño. Sonrío ligeramente. A pesar de nuestra pelea Nao se preocupa por mí. Así de inusual es nuestra relación.

Siento su mirada enfocada en mí pero me rehúso a voltear. Sé que es una pelea que voy a perder pero mi pequeño momento de rebeldía vale la pena si puedo hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a sus admiradoras. Todos esperan que yo obedezca sin objeciones a la Reina de Fuuka.

"Na-tsu-ki" Repite mi nombre en un tono aun más dulzón pero yo la conozco bien, está enojada, Shizuru odia repetirse. Un punto para mí.

Por fin me digno a enfrentarla y sostengo mi aliento cuando mi mirada es atrapada por aquellos ojos escarlata. Su siempre presente sonrisa se intensifica y sus ojos toman un brillo malicioso, prometen venganza. Con un elegante gesto de su mano soy llamada a su lado y no puedo evitar mirarla con odio, así como ella no puede evitar tampoco sonreír aun más ante mi incomodidad. Shizuru sabe que le pertenezco.

Un par de pasos después me encuentro frente a frente con mi carga, las chicas de su harem contienen el aliento en espera de un duelo.

"Ara, de nuevo buscando problemas Natsuki, sabes que está prohibido ese tipo de comportamiento violento."

"No sé de que hablas Fujino, no he hecho nada malo" Contesto inocentemente.

"Mmm ¿Tal vez deba pedirle su opinión a Yuuki-san para aclarar este asunto?" me contesta con el mismo tono

"Adelante" La reté.

"Yuuki-san si pudieras por favor explicar este altercado."

"Nah ya sabe cómo nos llevamos Kuga y yo, 'Kaicho-san'" Dice Nao pronunciando el título de Shizuru como si fuera un insulto. Sé que puedo contar con nao, después de todo no dicen que… ¿El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo?

"Aquí no ha pasado nada." Sonrío altanera y esos ojos marrones se oscurecen con irritación. Otro punto para mí.

"Oh en verdad, me preocupé por nada" Su voz baja una octava provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

"Después de todo siempre me inquieta el bienestar de MI Natsuki~" sonríe sádicamente mientras en una burla de caricia acomoda mi cabello que cae sobre mi rostro pasándolo por detrás de mi oreja izquierda descubriendo el símbolo de su triunfo sobre mí.

Tatuado detrás de mi oreja izquierda está el sello de su familia modificado para su uso personal, una serpiente finamente detallada del color de sus ojos que muerde su propia cola, formando un círculo perfecto, infinito, del tamaño de una moneda que encierra sus iniciales oscuras, la marca de su dominio. No importa cuántas batallas gane, al final… Shizuru siempre triunfa.

"Hace tanto calor, deberías traer el cabello amarrado" Dice y procede a enfatizar mi humillación desatando con gracia el listón rojo del cuello de su uniforme.

Peinándome con sus gélidos dedos recoge mi cabello en una coleta con el listón, dejando a la vista de su séquito de súbditos el tatuaje. No protesto, acepto con la poca dignidad que me queda su castigo, pero mantengo siempre en alto la frente y sé que ella odia esto porque sabe que su victoria nunca es completa.

"hmm vamos pronto comenzarán las clases." Pronuncia repentinamente y da la vuelta para proseguir su camino con la certeza de que sus órdenes serán obedecidas por su harem.

Un paso, dos pasos, diez pasos después comienzo a moverme pero la voz de Nao me detiene.

"¿Kuga? ¿Donde siempre, luego?" Y la Reina de Fuuka se detiene. Debo estar loca o simplemente me gusta ser miserable porque mis acciones me costarán, pero no me importa por el momento, mi pequeño acto de rebelión alivia el golpe que sufrió mi ego. No sigo a Shizuru en cambio le doy la espalda y me acerco a Nao quien me ve con una expresión de incredulidad ante mi audacia pero cuando ve mi sonrisa temeraria me sonríe igual.

"Donde siempre Nao" Y me inclino a besarla repentinamente, y cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Shizuru sé que pagaré muy caro aquel beso en la intimidad de su cuarto.

* * *

Review?


	2. Devil's Gift

**Yeah: **esta historia podría decirse que pertenece al género horror…? meh qué se yo, desperté con esto en la cabeza una noche.

Por cierto, disculpen cualquier error… soy tan descuidada que extravié a mi Beta Reader :D

* * *

**TRASH FICTION SERIES**

**2. Devil's Gift**

El silbido fue lo que llamó su atención, despertándola de su ensueño. Al principio creyó que era la fresca brisa nocturna que rosaba contra las ramas de los árboles y las esculturas del jardín que creaban la ilusión de una melodía pero su sensible oído reconoció la tonada, lo suficientemente compleja para ser una creación espontanea del viento. Ill Trillo del Diavolo.

Ningún sirviente se atrevería a rondar fuera tan pasada la noche y ningún ladrón sería lo bastante tonto para meterse con la familia Fujino. La melodía tentaba a su inquisitiva naturaleza, no le preocupaba su seguridad, era más que capaz de defenderse sola. Otra ventaja de tener el apellido Fujino.

Abriendo las puertas que conectaban al tradicional jardín japonés de su familia, siguió el sonido hasta el rincón más solitario de la propiedad. Las lámparas antiguas del jardín y la pálida luna ofrecían la iluminación suficiente para distinguir al autor del silbido.

_Pronto será luna llena_ pensó distraída mientras seguía su camino indefinido.

Ahí sentado cómodamente en la alta barda que protegía la propiedad se encontraba un joven muchacho. Meciendo lánguidamente sus pies silbaba la letal melodía.

Los instintos de Shizuru le advirtieron de la peligrosidad del aparentemente inofensivo joven, de por si su apariencia sonaba alarmas de advertencia en su ser.

"¡Ah, buenas noches! Me tenias preocupado, creí que no vendrías "comentó sonriendo el extraño joven de blanca cabellera. Su sonrisa parecía inocente pero sus ojos de color rosa pálido tenían un brillo perverso.

"como puedes ver aquí estoy, dime ahora el motivo de tu inesperada visita" respondió Shizuru con toda la dignidad y clase de su linaje a pesar de la absurda situación.

"je gomen, puedo ver la inconveniencia de mi visita pero no tengo la culpa sólo soy un simple mensajero"

"acepto tus disculpas y no sostengo represalias contra ti, ahora bien te pido procedas con tu cometido" apremió Shizuru.

"Ciertamente" dijo el joven albino y en un parpadeo con inhumana velocidad, se encontraba a unos pasos frente a Shizuru, quien no perdía su semblante digno a pesar de tal demostración.

Acercándose más hacia Shizuru, el joven se dejó caer en una rodilla, con la mirada hacia el suelo presentó en sus manos una urna de cristal, cuya base era de una madera oscura adornada con filigrana de oro. Dentro de la urna se encontraba descansando sobre un pañuelo blanco lo que parecía un huevo con una coloración azul oscura en su fondo que se iba desvaneciendo hasta la punta. Dicho huevo del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, tenía envuelto un delgado listón escarlata y brillaba como si estuviera hecho de porcelana.

Sólo cuando Shizuru tuvo la urna en sus manos, el joven albino se incorporó retrocediendo unos pasos, con sus manos en lo sus bolsillos procedió a silbar relajadamente su melodía.

"Y, ¿A quién debo agradecer este extraordinario regalo?

"Lord Kokuyou"

"¿Y qué debo hacer con ello?" el nombre no le resultaba familiar a Shizuru pero no iba a decirle nada al joven.

"¿Ehh? Mi señor dijo que tu sabrías que hacer una vez recibido el paquete" dijo el muchacho confundido.

"Ara, tal vez yo no era la persona que buscabas" comentó Shizuru sonriente, presagiando problemas.

"Aw tal vez tengas razón… oh bueno si no eres el destinatario sólo tengo que… ¡eliminarte!" respondió despreocupado el muchacho.

Los músculos de Shizuru se tensaron ante la amenaza, sus instintos de supervivencia despertaron alistándose para un ataque que ella misma no estaba segura de poder contener después de observar la velocidad del albino.

Repentinamente el joven se encontraba frente a frente con ella y justo cuando su puño apuntaba al abdomen de Shizuru, el huevo misterioso que aun sostenía en sus manos, comenzó a brillar. El ataque del albino nunca conectó, en cambio una onda de energía lo aventó lejos de Shizuru. Atónita observó como aparecían en el listón escarlata unos extraños símbolos en color negro, no entendía que había pasado, pero el destello y la explosión de energía que habían surgido de la urna tenían un efecto calmante en ella. Shizuru sabía que estaba protegida.

"Ouchie, ¡eso dolió!" exclamó el muchacho levantándose del suelo y palpándose la cabeza.

"Ara, parece que después de todo no podrás eliminarme albino-san" dijo Shizuru galante.

"Erm, me llamo Nagi y si, parece que no podré eliminarte…" comentó Nagi poniendo cara triste. "Parece también que no me confundí de destinatario" su sonrisa se volvió siniestra.

"Entonces tu misión aquí ha terminado Nagi-san"

"De nuevo me disculpo por mis modales y le doy las buenas noches" dijo el muchacho dando una inclinación y de un salto subió la barda y con otro gran salto se perdió en la distancia.

_Inusual_ pensó la castaña aun observando hacia la barda.

Sonrió de nuevo, de hecho nunca dejo de hacerlo pero su sonrisa no era real, sólo una careta que había sido inculcada en su ser casi desde su nacimiento. Suspirando hondo miró de nuevo su preciada urna con el huevo que le había salvado la vida. Las palabras de extraño lenguaje se habían quedado estampadas en el listón rojo. Shizuru sabía que algo peculiar la había ocurrido pero no podía sentir nada, ni sorpresa ni temor, nada.

_Otra ventaja de tener el apellido Fujino._ Se recordó. Los Fujino son seres perfectos pero tal perfección les cuesta caro, sacrifican su humanidad para alcanzarla.

_No tengo tiempo para existencialismos, tengo clases temprano_. Su sentido del deber la apremiaba y así respirando profundamente de nuevo Shizuru se encaminó a su cuarto con su extraño paquete sin detenerse a admirar la luna en su cenit ni la brisa del verano que mecía las ramas de los árboles y sus cabellos.

Con pasos agraciados y firmes llegó a su cuarto sin interrupción cargando aun su precioso paquete. Sentándose confortablemente a un lado de su futondejó guiarse por su curiosidad y con sumo cuidado levanto la urna de cristal que cubría el enigmático huevo, dejándola a un lado.

Deteniéndose unos minutos para contemplar sus acciones, Shizuru por fin se decidió a tomar el gran huevo entre sus pálidas manos.

_Bastante pesado_ pensó curiosa la joven castaña, también le llamó la atención el calor que parecía provenir de tal extraño objeto, pero fue el listón carmesí lo que llamó más su atención.

Sosteniendo cuidadosamente en huevo con la mano izquierda, utilizó la derecha para desamarrar el lazo rojo pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando dicho objeto como si cobrara vida comenzó a desenrollarse por sí solo del huevo para entrelazarse en su mano izquierda.

"Ara esto definitivamente va dejar marca" comentó con humor Shizuru sintiendo como el cordón se ceñía a su dedo anular. Haciendo una mueca de dolor la castaña pensó por un momento soltar su extraño regalo pero su orgullo cono Fujino le impedía demostrarse débil.

Una vez completamente enlazado el listón escarlata a su dedo anular, las letras extrañas que contenía comenzaron a brillar.

_Dolor… no es nada que no haya soportado antes. _Pensó estoica la joven aun después de observar como sangraba su dedo, incluso cuando su sangre parecía ser absorbida por el huevo mantuvo su postura tranquila, ni siquiera cuando ésta comenzó a formar un gradado alrededor del huevo, una cadena perfecta de espinas, ni así Shizuru emitió queja alguna.

Y así tan repentinamente como comenzó tan extraordinaria ocurrencia, así terminó en un instante, encontrándose Shizuru con una especie de tatuaje en forma de anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y del mismo color de la sangre que había derramado y con las mismas letras extrañas que el extraño listón.

* * *

"¿Té?" ofreció Kanzaki Reito, vicepresidente de Fuuka a una distraída Shizuru.

"¿Ara? Lo siento Reito-san me perdí unos instantes"

"Eso veo. ¿Problemas?"

"No es nada, solo estoy cansada. No pude dormir bien" dijo Shizuru sonriente.

"Ah, cierto. Escuché que llegó el patriarca de los Fujino ayer, supongo que fue una cena familiar bastante agotadora" comentó amigablemente el joven moreno.

"¿Je no siempre es así? Y ahora que mencionas problemas ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión de tu clan?" dijo en buen humor la castaña.

"Hmm lo mismo de siempre, mis objetivos y los de mi familia no concuerdan, tenemos un… desacuerdo en cómo tratar las tradiciones familiares." Comentó con una sonrisa cansada el joven de cabellos oscuros. Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de sus bebidas.

"Shizuru-san… ¿Qué valoras más, tu clan o tu persona?" interrumpió Reito el silencio.

"Ara, Reito-san te pones filosófico de pronto."

"De tanto en tanto… un consejo, piénsalo bien porque tu decisión puede tener grandes consecuencias" dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente el moreno. Por un instante Shizuru observó un brillo siniestro en esos ojos ámbar.

"Tu alma podría estar en juego Shizuru!" dijo bromeado Reito mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de la joven para depositar un beso a manera de despedida.

Shizuru se quedó contemplando las palabras del joven mientras bebía su cálido té. Mucho después la chica de ojos marrones notó que Reito había besado su dedo con el extraño tatuaje.

* * *

De nuevo se encontró Shizuru, ya muy noche, sentada junto a su futon, observando su peculiar regalo. De pronto el cascaron se comenzó a resquebrajar. Quitando la urna de cristal, Fujino Shizuru se sentó a esperar.

Una delicada mano fue lo primero en aparecer, pálida como la luna llena que había en el cielo esa noche. Pronto un brazo, el otro y un una diminuta niña nació del huevo azul. Pequeña criatura, hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana delicadamente hecha, de cabellos del color de la noche que la vio nacer de tan extraño huevo y ojos color esmeralda vivaces.

Shizuru observo a la diminuta niña, su mente analítica tratando de darle coherencia a los sucesos acontecidos. Frágil fue la primera palabra que cruzó por la mente de la castaña y cuando notó como un temblor corría por la pequeña recordó su desnudez.

Con delicadeza y movimientos pausados acerco sus manos hacia la diminuta niña para evitar asustarla, cuando la singular personita no hizo ningún intento de apartarse, Shizuru la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y tomando una sábana la envolvió con cuidado. Todo el tiempo la pequeña la miraba curiosa.

"¿Eres una sorpresa tras otra, sabes?" susurró Shizuru a la pequeña, quien ladeo la cabeza atenta a las palabras de la joven. Mirando la hora, la chica de ojos carmesíes decidió recostarse con la diminuta niña contra su pecho, quien bostezaba cansada después del esfuerzo de haber salido del cascarón.

Pronto la pequeña dormitaba y Shizuru mientras miraba fijamente al techo de su habitación no podía entender porque no sentía temor o ansiedad como una persona normal sentiría después de estos sucesos tan descabellados.

No tenía miedo la castaña eso era seguro, después de todo este ser extraordinario la había protegido una noche antes del muchacho albino. Aun así algo dentro de ella le decía que debía sentir pero su clan había hecho un buen trabajo suprimiendo sus apasiones y emociones. Casi imperceptible, el anillo tatuado en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar.

"Natsuki…" susurraron los labios de Fujino Shizuru antes de caer en un sueño pesado.

Cuando Shizuru despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya no se encontró con una diminuta persona a su lado sino con una pequeña de unos cinco años acurrucada a su pecho.

* * *

Review?


	3. The Bet

**3. The Bet**

**Capítulo 1: Propuesta.**

"Puedo sentarme?" mascullo una voz. La joven de cabellos castaños hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a su alrededor para luego alzar una ceja de manera suspicaz a quien le hizo la pregunta.

"Ara, me parece que hay otras mesas desocupadas que puedes tomar Kuga-san, lo más lejos de mi si es posible." Contestó sonriente Fujino Shizuru, Kaichou de la universidad de Fuuka, retomando su libro.

"grrr, como sea." gruño Kuga Natsuki, jalando groseramente una silla para sentarse sin importarle la negativa recibida.

"Mmm si te hace feliz quédate la mesa" replicó Shizuru preparándose para alejarse de la mesa.

"No! Espera… perdón, no quise enojarte." Dijo la morena. Viendo la cara de desconfianza en Shizuru, Natsuki continuó con su disculpa.

"No te vayas aun, necesito hablar contigo… por favor?" expresó en un tono más calmado Natsuki, obteniendo el efecto deseado cuando la castaña se sentó de nuevo.

"Bien, así está mejor no?" bromeo Shizuru, disfrutando el flash de irritación que cruzó por el rostro de la chica más joven.

"Y bien, que es lo que necesitas Kuga-san, porque estoy segura que esta no es una visita social." Exigió Shizuru. La morena dio un profundo suspiro para relajarse antes de hablar.

"Mira, seamos sinceras. Me odias y yo a ti. No nos agradamos en lo absoluto y no hemos dejado de hacernos la vida miserable mutuamente."

"Aja?" de nuevo la ceja castaña alzada.

"Pero vengo a proponerte un mmm negocio, digamos"

"No creo que sea buena id-"

"Espera a escucharme, podría interesarte" interrumpió Natsuki

"Ara, lo dudo sinceramente pero adelante"

"Hice una apuesta-"

"Olvídalo" ahora fue Shizuru quien interrumpió.

"Vamos! Aun no has escuchado de qué trata. No es anda malo -creo- además hay beneficios!"

"Hmm Kuga-san deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime ya que quieres entonces" se quejó la castaña.

"Bien la cosa es que aposté que podría hacerte salir conmigo"

"Ara! Jajajaja, es broma no? No? …no estás bromeando…" dijo incrédula Fujino perdiendo su sonrisa.

"Nop" susurró avergonzada Natsuki, bajando su mirada esmeralda hacia su regazo.

"Aja y que ganas si logras esto" preguntó con cautela Shizuru.

"Ah, dinero y la nueva motocicleta de Yuuki!" dijo mas animada la morena, sonriendo y viéndose bastante linda, pero Shizuru atribuyó esto al efecto de las luces de la biblioteca.

-Ara debo estar más cansada de lo que creía- pensó la castaña.

"Espera dijiste 'Yuuki'?" dijo con desdén Kaicho captando lo que había dicho Natsuki.

"Je lo ves, sabía que te interesaría esa parte" bromeo la morena haciendo sonreír a Shizuru. No era secreto que la pelirroja conocida como Yuuki Nao era enemiga de ambas.

"Aun así Kuga-san, no veo en qué me beneficio directamente"

"Mmm te doy todo el dinero?" dijo esperanzada la ojiverde.

"No necesito dinero"

"Erm te dejo de molestar una semana?"

"No y aunque molestaras te puedo meter a detención" contestó con una sonrisa juguetona Shizuru"

"De hecho… no había pensado en esta parte je"

"Eso pensé" dijo la morena al tiempo que se levantaba de nuevo de la mesa. La morena se quedó pensado incierta unos instantes. Viendo de reojo la expresión de triunfo de Nao un par de mesas de donde estaba ella, Natsuki tomó una decisión.

"Está bien! Te doy lo que quieras!" pronunció resuelta Natsuki.

"Ara, lo que QUIERA?" los ojos marrones de Fujino adquirieron un brillo peligroso. Titubeando por unos instantes, Natsuki tragó profundo antes de responder.

-no hay vuelta atrás, no puedo dejar ganar a Yuuki- se ánimo mental mente la ojiverde.

"3 citas es la apuesta, yo me quedo con el dinero y la motocicleta y tu obtienes lo que quieras, siempre que esté en mi poder" dijo segura de sí misma Kuga mirando fijamente a los ojos de una emocionada Kaichou.

"Bien. Quiero que me ayudes con tu hermano" expresó repentinamente la chica de ojos marrones.

"Eh?"

"Si, tu hermano Reito"

"No es mi hermano!" gruñó Natsuki.

"Bien tu medio hermano, si así lo prefieres" dijo tranquilamente Shizuru no queriendo provocar más el comportamiento volátil de su compañera.

"Lo que sea. En todo caso porque te interesa ese tipo" se quejó Natsuki cruzándose de brazos. Shizuru regresó a su asiento.

"Los Kanzaki son una buena familia, con raíces casi tan profundas que los Fujino, lo que los hace los, mmm digamos, socios indicados."

"Ja solo te interesa el prestigio y las apariencias, con razón no nos llevamos bien" protestó la chica de ojos verdes.

"Ara y yo que creía que no nos llevábamos por tu comportamiento infantil e irrespetuoso!" dijo en burla la Kaichou.

"ja. Ja. Ja. Te han dicho que no sirves para comediante?"

"Crees que es buena idea insultar a tu futura cita?"

"Tu empezaste- espera, eso significa que aceptas?" exclamó esperanzadamente la ojiverde, tan emocionada estaba que se había levantado de su silla apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y acercando su rostro sonriente hacia Shizuru, quien se encontró de pronto algo nerviosa.

_Aara… había olvidado… el efecto que tienen, esos ojos verdes._ Pensó nostálgica la castaña. Viendo el rostro ansioso de Natsuki, quien esperaba una respuesta, Shizuru tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de poder hablar.

"Acepto siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte de ayudar con tu her- con Reito" se corrigió así misma la castaña viendo la mirada irritada de Natsuki cuando casi dijo la palabra hermano.

"Como quieras, pero sigo sin entender que te atrae de él, es un pesado el tipo" gruñó Natsuki volviendo a su asiento y cruzando los brazos.

"Ara, creo que hay una confusión aquí Natsuki" dijo divertida la Kaichou viendo la expresión confusa de su contraparte antes de continuar.

"Reito no es mi tipo"

"Oi! Pero dijiste que quieres que te conecte con el no?

"Claro pero es más para 'conectarlo' – usando tu palabra- con mi hermana, Anh"

"Pero, ella es buena onda! Porqué querrías castigarla así?" comentó dramáticamente la morena.

"Bien, supongo entonces que no tenemos un trato?"

"No! Digo si, pobre de Anh pero bueno es tu hermana no mía"

"Ara, mi Natsuki siempre la reina del drama"

"...No soy tuya." protestó Natsuki. La castaña se quedó mirando fijamente a la otra joven poniéndola nerviosa.

"H-hey que estas-?" fue interrumpida la morena

"Por un par de días mi querida, me perteneces" sonrió triunfante Shizuru.


End file.
